FORBIDDEN WEAPONS ¦ Final Fantasy III 27
The party enters the Slyx Tower, where Jerd continues to be targeted, the party fights ninjas and find ribbons. Synopsis The party enters the Slyx Tower. Jared worries as he enters the portal to the Forgotten Land. Jared doesn't know which way to go, and chooses the Forgotten Land Eureka. Jared searches for forbidden weapons, and finds enemies in boxes. Jared starts singing the wrong words to a song. Jared comments on the grey and purple gargoyles. He associates the grey and purple colors with gargoyles because of the show Gargoyles. Jerd gets turned into a toad! Jerd has been picked on this entire game! Frog Jerd has his own happy victory dance. Jared feels terrified as he thinks about being petrified before dying. Jared desperately tries to find a secret door to reach a chest. After fighting many easy abai, he finally gets to the secret chest. Jared finds a ribbon, and a ninja. Joof turns the ninja into stone! Jared gets the instruction manual back out to look up the ribbon, which just says that everyone can use it. Abai continue to try to stand up to the party. Jared imagines the mystic knight to be wearing powerful dark armor, with a colorful pink ribbon. Jared sees a treasure surrounded by water at the edge of the screen, and wants to go after it. Ian is turned into a toad, and can't turn himself back. Jared thinks he should have bought a lot of hi potions, as he is beginning to run out of his spells. Ian becomes poisoned by a venom attack. Jared uses a Pure spell for the first time. Jared goes back to the chest in water, and finds a shuriken. That doesn't help at all right now! It would be a hint at the ninja class, which is cool. Joof is turned into a toad, and Ian revives him. Joof is then killed on the next turn! Joof leaves his hat behind when he dies! Peeb is then turned into a toad. Jerd is no longer being targeted by enemies since he has his ribbon. Ian accidentally turns the enemy into a frog to win the battle! Everyone drinks their hi potions until they have a problem. More sleipnirs turn Ian into a toad and poison Peeb. Ian casts Toad, the game says that he is cured, but he is still a frog! The game lied to Jared. Jerd and Ian are both turned into frogs. Ribbons protect from elements, but not statuses. Jared tries to cure Ian, but the game lies to him again! Jared doesn't know how to get the ninja class in the game, and Jared wonders if he is being led to the ninja class, or if he should have already got it. Jared finds a fenix down, and heals everyone. Jared finds that there is more down here then he anticipated, so he decides to end the episode. Fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos